El Trece (Argentina)
Background: Channel 13 was founded on October 1, 1960 and began broadcasting at 20:30. The channel was tendered to the company Rio de la Plata SA TV, made by Cuban Goar Mestre, the U.S. network CBS and Time-Life company. In 1974, the government of Isabel Perón nationalized the station along with two other private channels of Buenos Aires (Canal 9 and Telefe), in order to bring a media policy in the European style, where television was largely directed from the State. December 1989, the tender was won by the company Argentine Broadcasting Art (Artear), a company majority owned by Graphic Arts Editorial Argentino S.A (AGEA), publisher of the Newspaper Clarín and belonging to his multimedia group. Since then, the channel is positioned as the second in the TV ratings in Buenos Aires, competing against Telefe. In the 1990s, achieved great ratings, thanks to political comedy programs Tato Bores, programs of cultural and La Aventura del Hombre, fictions La Banda del Golden Rocket, Montaña Rusa Gasoleros and the series Campeones de la vida and Poliladron. In 2000, the trading name of the Canal 13, becomes on Canal Trece, opens the slogan La Tele del 2000 (replacing La Tele.) and is a restyling of the logo, with new graphics and ID. In 2001, acquired the slogan You're home. In 2002 he started a new trend, changing the institutional and aesthetic graphics package every year. In the last decade, the channel remained in second place, with the exception of 2005 due to the high rating that was the arrival of Marcelo Tinelli to Channel 9. The most successful of the first half of the decade were the sitcoms The soda vender of my life and love are the telenovelas I am a Gypsy, Floricienta and Father Courage, and the series Mad Guilty of love and the comedy-news show CQC. In the second half of the last decade, more precisely in 2005, landed Diego Armando Maradona, to conduct the program of entertainment the night of 10. In December of that year, Art bought 30% of the shares of the producer of Marcelo Tinelli, Ideas del Sur. In 2006, caused great impact on audiences, the arrival of Marcelo Tinelli and his production ideas from the south (including all their products). Increased the overall average audience, with the informal Morning entertainment program, the weight question reality show, the sitcom Sos mi vida, Son of iron and of love for you, Killer Women series, Desperate Housewives and partner, Tratame unit well and one Women's telenovelas, Ugly Duckling and courageous, the latter marked the return of prime time genre of the channel. In December 2008, became an institutional relaunch of Art. The new trading name of Channel Thirteen became the Thirteen, was released the slogan If you can dream it, you can see (to replace these at home) and made a restyling of the logo, with new graphics and ID, in charge of the U.S. company C & G Partners, which created the original iso type tetra-color sun in 1994. In January 2009, changed the graphics and ID, but kept the logo. In April of that year, after several failed attempts, has launched its own international signal, which is broadcast in over 20 countries via cable and satellite. Between 24 and March 26 and May 5, 2009, the satellite signals of Art (among which include The Thirteen Satellite) suffered the strange interference. Although opposition lawmakers pointed to the government of Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner anomalies, was finally determined that the interference came from a Mexican broadcasting company. On September 21, 2009, The Thirteen made an aesthetic renewal, premiering new graphics and ID, but keep the logo. 1st Logo (1969?-1986) Nicknames: "Trail of 13s", "The Rainbow 13s", "The Black and White 13s" Logo: On a black background, A white 1 zooms in while a 3 zooms out. They collide together to form a 13 and tilts at a angle. A row of multicolored 13s appear behind the white 13. "LS 85 CANAL 13 BUENOS ARIES" in white is typed in under the row of 13s. Early Variant: Before color was introduced on Argentina TV, the 13s were in different shades of grey. FX/SFX: The numbers colliding and duplicating. Music/Sounds: A futuristic synth theme with beeps. Sometimes there is an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None to low. The music may catch some off guard. 2nd Logo (1977-1978) Logo: On a black background, a white line expands in the middle of the screen as the background becomes space. The line becomes brighter and many stars fly out of it. A ring appears in the middle of the screen and many stars swirl around, making the screen become white. The background dies down to another space background with some pink on the bottom. Near the middle, a white 13 is seen as it dies down to a dark green/purple color. White beams come to some of the stars and bunch of stars on the bottom wipe in "Transmite LS 85 TV Canal 13 Buenos Aires". FX/SFX: The lights and stars wiping in the info. Music/Sounds: A horn fanfare with an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The dark 13 and the fanfare can startle some. 3rd Logo (1978-1981) Logo: On a space background, a trailing 13 outline is seen flying around. When the 13 lands in the middle, the 13 fills with green and pink while the info is seen forming. The 13 shines. FX/SFX: The 13. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Medium. The fanfare and the giant 13 can scare some. 4th Logo (1981-1982) Logo: On a black background, there are many stars zooming in. More stars appear, filling up the screen and zooming in. When we get to the near end of the star field, a black circle irises in, revealing a shiny golden 13. The circle engulfs the star field and a star circles around the 13 as "CANAL" warps in and lands onto the middle line of the 3. The star flies off screen, leaving the golden 13. FX/SFX: The chyron-esque Scanimate effects done by Image West. Music/Sounds: A horn and flute theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1986-1987) Nickname: "The Camera" Logo: On a blue background, a shining gold ribbon comes on screen and morphs into a camera. The ribbon then morphs into the 13 from before and gets covered with a white version of it, leaving the ribbon on the sides of it. A flash appears and expands into the info from before. The logo shines. FX/SFX: The ribbon morphing. Music/Sounds: A synth theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (1987-1988) Nickname: "The Space 13" Logo: On a space background, stars are moving around the background as a yellow square and a slighty turned unfilled 3 zoom out with a trail effect. The 3 fills in and the 3 and square rotate into place, with the square forming the 1. "CANAL" is wiped in by a star and the info is wiped in. The screen then flips to the same background with "¡Primero en calidad!" in a tilted, white, cursive font. FX/SFX: The turning. Music/Sounds: A strong synth theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (1988-1989) Nickname: "The Multiple 13s" Logo: On a grey background, multiple 13s, both solid and cutouts, fade in with a grey square near the lower right corner. A gold 13 fades in the square and zooms up and shines. The info fades in but stacked and the city name shortened. FX/SFX: The zooming of the gold 13. Music/Sounds: A synth theme with anannouncer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (1989-1990) Nickname: "Yorkshire Clone" Logo: On a dark blue background, a silver sphere flies across the screen as a gold grid flies up. The sphere rotates to reveal the ARTEAR logo and the sphere flies off screen. A golden 13 with "CANAL" carved into it emerges from the grid and rotates. The grid fades out, revealing the info. Variant: A later version had a darker gold and no info. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The 13 rising. The logo might be a clone of the Rising Y Yorkshire logo, despite lasting 1 year and barely lasting longer. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1988 UCTV logo, but shorter and with a different announcer. Sometimes there is no announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Medium. The dark nature and music will scare some. 9th Logo (1990-1992) Logo: On a dark blue-spotted blue background, a grey 13 in the style of the previous logos flies in as a yellow "u" and "y" fly in. The 3 turns to a M and the letters form "muy" briefly. The 3 zooms up close to the screen and the letters fly off screen. The 3 zooms out and more letters form "Bueno", with the 3 forming a B. The letters fly out and the 3 flies to the middle of the screen. The 1 slides out of the 3 and "L S 8 5 T V" and "c a n a l t r e c e" fade in above and under the 13. The text disappears and the 13 moves down to the lower left corner. "m u y b u e n o" and a line fade in. FX/SFX: The flying 3. Music/Sounds: A dark rock tune with a announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. The dark and creepy tune may scare some. 10th Logo (1992-1994) Nickname: "Vanillas" Logo: On a dark purple marble background, 4 translucent rounded bars twirl around and flip. They settled in the middle and go into position to look like a 13. The bars lighten up and turn solid silver. "L S 8 5 T V C A N A L 1 3" then fades in below. Variants: A longer version had the animation of the 6th logo. When the 6th logo's animation reaches halfway, the logo breaks apart onto the bars and the bars twirl around in a different fashion. The rest continues as normal. There was a opening version. The closing version had the logo with the same words from the 6th logo but in grey. FX/SFX: The bars twirling. The text fading in on the opening version. Music/Sounds: An 8 note piano theme that is repeated twice is heard at the beginning. An proud orchestral theme is then heard with a piano flourish at the end. The long version uses an remix version of the 6th logo's theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Medium for the long version due to remix of the 6th logo. 11th Logo (1994) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun", "Ancient Suns" Logo: On a dark blue background, an morphing ancient drawing of the sun rises up. The background slowly turns pink as the sun starts rotating. The background starts to lose it's color and the sun zooms out. A giant 13 zooms out to the side of the sun as a purple section slides out, then red, then orange, and then finally yellow. The background becomes fully white, the sun drawing disappears the new logo and "LS 85 CANAL 13 BUENOS ARIES ARGENTINA" fades in below. FX/SFX: The morphing sun. Music/Sounds: A proud orchestral fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. 12th Logo (1994-1995) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun II", "Dark Sun" Logo: On a dark cloud-like background, an glowing outline of the Canal Trece sun rotates to the front of the screen. The outline then flashes into the usual logo. We then cross-fade to another angle of the sun and zooms out. A 13 wipes in and the sun turns 2D. "LS 85 CANAL 13 BUENOS ARIES ARGENTINA" flashes in below. FX/SFX: The outline becoming the sun. Music/Sounds: A proud fanfare with 2 different notes at the end. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The giant sun, music, and background may surprise some. 13th Logo (1995-1997) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun III", "Patterns on Sun" Logo: On a white background, an patterned Canal Trece sun is seen. The background becomes complicated and the sunrotates and zooms in. The sun disappears and the background changes to another complicated background with the sun in gold. The sun zooms in and appears back on a fire and then water background. The sun becomes the usual colors, the background black, and the words "LS 85 Canal 13 Buenos Aries" is seen scrolling above and below the sun. FX/SFX: The outline becoming the sun. Music/Sounds: An arrange of the previous logo's fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. 14th Logo (1997-1999) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun IV", "The Eye" Logo: On a complicated background, an TV tube with an eye flashes in and zooms in. Hands wipe away the eye to reveal a purple gradient background with another tube with an hand in it. The hand opens up and the eye, tinted blue this time, appears again. While this happens, the words "ls 85", "tv", and "canal 13" appear and zoom in. The eye blinks and a flash appears. When the flash dies down, the sun and 13 are seen moving away from each other on a darker background and "ls85 tv canal 13" inside an oblong flashes in. Below it is " Bs. As. Argentina". Throughout the logo, there are rings and lines. FX/SFX: The flashes and partial live-action. Music/Sounds: An arrange of the previous logo's fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The eye and flashes can scare some. 15th Logo (1999-2000) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun V", "The Pulses" Logo: On a blue background, an giant Canal Trece sun is seen rotating so that the points point at an angle. Pulses then appear out of one of the points and the sun glows white. The sun rotates and zooms out and makes more pulses, turning the background orange, then green. The final pulse has an lined 13 in it and turns solid and one last pulse makes the usual info appear. FX/SFX: The pulses. Music/Sounds: An arrange of the previous logo's fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The giant sun and bombastic theme may startle some. 16th Logo (2000-2001) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun VI", "Boring Sun" Logo: On a white background with a light green rectangle at the bottom, the sun is seen spinning around. The usual info, this time differently arranged, stretches in. A green rectangle is seen to the left. FX/SFX: The spinning and stretching. Music/Sounds: A quiet synth theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. It's boring compared to the other logos. 17th Logo (2001-2002) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun VII", "The Water" Logo: On a black background, water is seen on a clear plate. 2 lines draw themselves in and the 2 sections made by the lines becomes black. The water seen in the space that is not black becomes the sun and the modified info wipes in as another line is drawn. The words "canal trece" are in white under the sun. FX/SFX: The water. Music/Sounds: A synth theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 18th Logo (2002-2008) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun VIII", "Fast Dots" Logo: On a white background, we see a bunch of green and black dots. 4 of the dots switch places and we zoom in to 2 dots and "LS85" is with them over an line of dots. A black dot followed by a wave of green dots fly through the dots and go into a green background and the dots become white. The dots fly through it with other dots and "TV" and "BUENOS AIRES" are seen in the background. The dots fly to the white background and become green. Beside it is "BUENOS AIRES" over a line of dots. The dots fly around some more until the black dot lands on a green dot with a black ring around it. The dots become flat and get more patterned as an big green ring is seen around the black circle. An arrow is seen in two rings switching places. Under the green ring is "CaNaLTReCe". The black dot leaves the green ring and flies to another green dot and a green arrow wipes in the info. The dot gets surrounded by rings and become the sun. FX/SFX:The dots. Music/Sounds: A funky synth theme. Availability:Extinct. Scare Factor:Low. The fast pace can startle some. 19th Logo (2008-2014) Nicknames: "The 4-Section Sun XV", "The New Sun" Logo: On a white background, the usual info is seen in grey. A box rises and rotates around. The box opens to reveal a different sun spinning, this time it's thicker and the halves are straight. The box folds onto the ground and disappears as "el trece" unfolds under the sun. The logo then zooms in a bit. FX/SFX: The revealing of the sun. Music/Sounds: A synthesized trumpet fanfare. Availability: Current. It is used during start-ups. Scare Factor: None. Category:Argentina